bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Alma Shizuka
Alma Shizuka (アルマ静香, Shizuka Aruma) is an Excavado Alma aligned with the Ryū Order, being one of its strongest members. In addition she is one of the four members of the Ryū Guard. She is known world-wide through her Ryū moniker Kuīnzurūru (クイーンズルール, Queens Rule), earning her the reputation she has as the calm reasoning of the four and individual responsible for formulating their battle strategies. Alma is also the younger sister of Naibu Shizuka, and the only other of his family who survived the massacre. Of the three others, Alma is usually seen in the company of Shinrei Kurosaki, acting as his guardian. Appearance Alma is a short woman though not as short as short as Shinrei Kurosaki, with green-colored eyes and dirty-blond hair usually worn in a long ponytail that spills down her back; ending just below her hips. She usually wears a pink-colored Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls) with a prominent V-neck that exposes the tops of her breasts. Her kosode has a blue outside lining around the lapels. She carries a pair of custom-made guns more often than her sealed zanpakutō, which usually sits threaded through her ōbi sash when she does decide to carry it. Personality Alma is a lively and compassionate woman who very much fulfills the role of a mother to all the orphans the war with Averian has caused. She is kind, caring and always willing to lend a hand, or a shoulder to cry on as she has done for countless children through the years. Kenji has described her as an angel in every sense of the word and puts the growing focus on childhood stability and care down to her alone. Her caring personality comes through more easily when the subject involves Shinrei Kurosaki, as Alma is very much the only mother-figure the boy has ever known; with Alma affectionately revering to him as her Kid Brother. Her kind nature hides a deceptive side also, as she is the one who plans the various strategies employed by The Ryu Guard and her team-mates, which led to her moniker of Kuīnzurūru in the first place. Background Equipment Custom-made Guns: Alma carries two triple barreled hand guns that were custom-built for her by an old acquaintance in the named Dylan. Unlike old models of Kidō guns that destroyed a soul outright and thus effected the balance of the spiritual realms, hers act similar to that of a zanpakutō as it cleanses the soul it defeats. The guns can either fire Kidō spells, or bullets made from her own spiritual energy which have been shown to possess quite a bit of damage and penetrating power. Powers & Abilities : As an Excavado and a member of The Ryu Guard, Alma possesses an immense level of spiritual energy that is finely under control. Her level of spiritual energy is comparable to an average member of the Royal Guard. Gunslinger: Alma main method of combat is her amazing skill and accuracy with her custom-made guns. She has shown a great and skillful level of control, being so accurate that she can shot the wings of a fly. Kidō Master: As an Excavado and a member of The Ryu Guard, Alma possesses an incredible amount of skill and knowledge in various fields of Kidō. Her most impressive skill, though, is utilizing Bakudō 46: Kagami to suppress the size of Kidō spells and then use them as bullets during battle. The spells used in this manner don't suffer a penalty to their damage or effectiveness and can only be released when Alma herself wishes it. Shunpo Expert: Alma's speed is easily one of her greatest traits, as she can routinely outrun the other members of The Ryu Guard and keep up with Kenji himself for a time. Zanpakutō Alma's zanpakutō has yet to be actually seen in any shape or form in any of her appearances as she commonly utilizes her guns in battle instead. She can, however, summon her zanpakutō to her using Kidō techniques where she proceeds to swiftly release it. *' :' Not yet Revealed. :Shikai Special Ability: Unknown. *' :' Not yet Revealed. *'Nakazora Tamashii:' Not yet Named. Alma releases her zanpakutō by swiftly raking her nails along its length the moment she calls it to her location with Kidō. Her physical body changes, taking an appearance not unlike classical human depictions of angels. Large feathered wings colored white grow from her back, forming two sets located at her shoulder blades and lower black. Instead of the Shihakushō seen previously her outfit is also changed. The kosode is changed to a simple white shirt with long ends, with a red skirt with black motifs replacing her hakama. Tights cover her legs and brown leather boots replace her tabi and waraji. In this state her zanpakutō also disappears. :Nakazora Tamashii Special Ability: Alma's Nakazora Tamashii grants her the ability to link others senses, including eyesight, thought, pain and even awareness of their surroundings for as long as she desires. Those in the know have likened it to a computer. The sharing of each other's senses makes it more easy to work as a team, as Kenji and the Ryū Guard often demonstrate. Alma herself acts as a medium for this process meaning she cannot fight when this power is in effect. The information she channels is also instantaneous, having no "lag", allowing those effected to react to incoming danger based on what their allies see. The ability is made even more potent by Alma being fit to create an artificial "combat high" by controlling the release of adrenaline and endorphins in the body of those she targets, furthering each persons accuracy, natural senses and reaction time well beyond their usual level. Sanada Shirono has stated that Alma's power is one of the strongest abilities one could hope to have on their side during team-based attacks and operations. :*'Shield of Wings:' Alma can defend herself by wrapping her wings around her body which acts as a last-ditched defense. :*'Enhanced Speed:' Alma's wings allow her to move at increased speeds, improving both her mobility on the ground and in the air. With a beat of the wings she can accelerate the speed of her Shunpo well beyond her previous limit. Excavado Status As an Excavado, Alma has constant access to her Hollow Powers without having to don a Hollow Mask as do. When her hollow powers are in use beyond their usual resting levels, a black cloak forms around her neck that drapes her shoulders. *' :' Alma has demonstrated the ability to fire a rose-colored Cero that is more than capable of causing aggravated damage to her enemies. *'Acidic Touch:' Just by touching her opponents, Alma is fit to burn them with a corrosive acid. It has enough potency to decay even the blades of zanpakutō and even an 's skin. *' :' Alma commonly uses the Garganta as a means for travel and also as a key factor in many of her strategies. *' :' By focusing her energy in a straight line, Alma can form a protective Negación field that can protect herself or allies indefinitely. The usage, however, is incredibly taxing and is only used as a last resort defense. Behind the Scenes *Alma was created as an example for the Excavado Alma. The shared name, which I'm only after noticing now, is completely coincidental. *Alma's Nakazora Tamashii special ability is loosely based on the SOP system depicted in Metal Gear Solid: Guns of the Patriot. Navigation Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ryū Guard